Blue Skies
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: It's a regular day for Takao as Kai wakes him before his alarmclock goes off. Takao is in love with Kai but never shows it or says so. Could Kai feel the same? And if he does will he get the chance to say so on this sunny day?[twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

DFF: This was origanally a one-shot but it became a two-shot

DIF: This is our first beyblade fic so Read on

* * *

The First thing Takao saw when he woke up that morning was a grey and black blob in front of his face, with little splotches of a pale, almost white, color. There were two ruby orbs in the middle of all that color. It was a beautiful sight that the navy haired boy always got to when ever he was woken up before his alarm went off, and for some reason he couldn't find it in him to truly get mad at the guy for getting him up so damn early. Unfocused eyes, started to focus, and all the details of the Russian blader came out. Takao almost though that he'd seen one last glimpse of dream, that pale face smiling happily at him, but there was the ever present glare. Good-bye dream

"Kinomiya, get up! You need some training before school." Kai said in a cold harsh tone. He then pulled the blanket off the 'sleeping one'.

"God damn it Kai! It's cold!" Takao yelled indignantly.

"Don't care now get up!" Kai glared then turned and walked out of the room.

Takao rolled over and on to the floor with a thump. He got to his hands and knees and crawled over to his dresser. Then he slowly pulled himself up into a standing position and made to pick out his clothes but found that there was some already out. Takao shrugged and figure he put them out last night and forgot, so he pulled them on.

The teen made his way to the bathroom, knocking before entering. Takao brushed his hair and teeth, washed his face, and relieved himself. The teen washed his hands and made his way down stairs and found breakfast was already on the table. Takao blinked a few times, to make sure the food was there, and a large grin spread across his face.

Having gotten the reaction he wanted, Kai stepped in and said, "Eat fast so we can get _some_ work in before school." There was no expression on his face, but Takao knew that the other was just covering up. The navy haired teen did as he was told anyway, and after they did get some training in before they headed off to school.

The walk was relatively quiet, with a little idle chitchat from Takao. Though even as Takao was talking about random things his mind was on why Kai hadn't left back for Russia yet. Rei had gone back to China, though not by his decision by government, everyone had forgotten that China was an extremely strict communistic dictated county. Max went with his mom, so that left the teen, Kai, Hilary, and the Chief. Takao didn't really get to see Chief that much as he'd gone on to college and Hilary was in another class so the two sort of drifted apart. So the forefront thought in Takao's head was why Kai hadn't left him like the others had.

"Kai?" He questioned

"What, Kinomiya?" Kai intoned.

"Why haven't you left like the others? I'm not saying I don't like you here, I was just wondering why you hadn't taken off like the others." Takao was serious and the older teen could tell that the boy had been thinking this over for a while now.

"Well for one this is the only place I have to go. My only relative I have is in prison." _Not to mention this will be the only place I could call home._ "You're my friend Takao and I'm not going to leave you here so you can commit suicide because you're alone." Kai finished without looking at the other. Takao smiled one of his radiant smiles and just stayed silent for once. Kai looked at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, and seeing that smile, that seemed so much more real then all the others he'd seen on the younger, he let a small smile grace his lips as well.

As the two walked into the school grounds no one saw anything unusual as they walked side-by-side in to the school as they did this at least once a week. But some of the kids that knew the teens better than others thought there was something a little different as they walked. Then they saw it, Kai had an almost non-existent smile on his face which threw them for a loop. One of the year book editors who had seen this took a picture of the two friends.

The day was normal for the most part and Kai was a little more open that day. Any partner projects that day they were paired and Taka continued his idle chitchat, Kai figured he'd join in instead of making Taka look insane talking to himself.

It was lunch that day that made every thing take a turn for the worse.

Kai had gone to lay underneath his favorite tree on the school grounds while Takao went to get lunch. Lunch period usually went like this; Takao would go get lunch, Kai would go lay down for a bit, Taka would invite Hilary to come eat with them, and She would either decline or accept. At first she ate lunch with them more often then not, but recently she had taken to declining in preference to eating with her new girl friends.

Takao came up to the brown haired girl, "Hey Hil! You wanna come and eat with Kai and me?" The navy haired teen had a wide grin on his face but Hilary just shook her head.

"Not really Ta. But I'll join you guys tomorrow." She gave him a sweet smile. Takao was about to reply when someone spoke up.

"Why would you wanna sit with those two fags Hilary?!" She turned to the guy who had yelled that and Takao just stared on confused.

"Yeah! We all know what they're doing behind that tree." Someone else catcalled

"We've all seen the picture of them asleep together." Kai, who had thought that Taka had taken too long to get back, came up hearing all of this.

The two toned haired teen sneered at all of them. "How is that proof that I'd do homosexual crap with this dork." He snarled at the crowd. "He's just a dumb kid who doesn't understand much of anything and his parents didn't even want." And right when he'd said those words, Kai knew he'd gone to far. Kai turned to look at his friend and saw the look of 'how could you' on his young face, the navy haired teen was the grand portrayal of down-and-out.

Takao just stood there completely shocked. He was no longer seeing the scene from his own eyes but from up above he was detached from the humiliation and loneliness. He watched as everyone laughed, because not only was he just a fag he was a bastard that neither his mother or father wanted. They made something that already hurt, hurt just that much more. Every one knew he had an older brother and a dad and they also knew that he lived with his grandpa. Only one family member wasn't ashamed of him and that was Gramps. Kai had hit a really sore spot with him, and Takao looked back trying to figure out why he deserved this and the only thing he could think of was this morning, but Kai had seemed happy all day. Takao could see the horribly guilty and apologetic look on Kai's face, Takao knew he hadn't meant it but that didn't keep the pain of everyone else away. He could also find an upside to these kinds of situations and would laugh along with, but he couldn't do that. He was surrounded, so he did the only thing he could think of while being so surrounded... Takao ran.

Takao ran off the school grounds down the street and on and on and on. He didn't once notice that Kai and Hilary were chasing after him. He didn't notice the rest of his friends across the street with his brother. He also never saw the light change on the inter section up ahead, so he kept running. He didn't hear the screams for him to stop and was hit by an oncoming car that hadn't needed to stop. Takao rolled over the hood, over the roof, was hit by the appendage on the back of the car and landed smack in the middle of the inter section. Every car slammed on their brakes and go out of their cars.

All Takao could feel before he wen numb was extreme pain. He lay there gasping for breath while coughing up a bit of blood. He could hear screams of bystanders he could hear crying of women and children. Then he was surrounded by a bunch of familiar faces. Max was there, and so was Chief, and Hitoshi, and the ever wise Rei. Also there was his two chasers Hilary and Kai. Every one around him saw the blood that was starting to pool around him. He looked up at the sky and saw it was amazingly blue, only the occasional fluffy cloud, and the sun was shining happily. Takao managed a weak smile as he looked back at Kai. It seemed he was reliving that morning but in reverse and instead of a glaring Kai, Kai was crying. The perfect blue triangles were getting smeared by the tears running down the boys face. There was sadness and worry withing the ruby orbs. Then, as every thing started to fade, the navy haired teen thought he saw the dual haired teen say, but looked like mouthing, because he could no longer hear, 'I love you'. The words the young teen had always wanted to hear. Then all went black.

* * *

Randa: So this was just the original and we forgot Kenny's Jap name. We're pretty sure Max's and Hilary's name don't change, but if they do...

DIF: Please inform us we would love to know.

Wonton: Yeah we had these degrading writing work sheets we were supposed to do and we put a few of them in this because they were in there.

DIF: We found out it's hard to write something so depressing while listening to 'The Right Kind of Wrong' by Leanne Rimes

DFF: and 'I'm the Only Gay Eskimo' by Tennacious D.

Randa: Don't hurt us and we'll finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Randa: Here's to all of you who reveiwed.

DFF: This is the fastest we've ever updated other than Fronts.

* * *

When Takao had stopped breathing Kai had let out a horrified scream as the tears fell harder out of his eyes. The paramedics had come and Rei and Hitoshi had to hold Kai back as he tried to return to Ta's side. Hiromi was bawling into Chief's shoulder, Max was on the ground in shock with tears pouring from his eyes. Rei and Hitoshi were trying to be strong but they were still crying silently. Eventually Kai went limp, tears still pouring from his eyes, and went completely catatonic.

Rei took Kai with him and made his way to the hospital along with the others. Hitoshi went to get Gramps. Once they were all gathered at the hospital they asked for Takao, the doctor to him to the emergency waiting room where they all waited for news on their dear friend. Eventually a nurse came up and told them he was in ICU.

"At the moment there's not much of a chance that Takao will survive. We'll allow you all to see him, but only for a short amount of time." The nurse explained. Rei, who was sitting by Max, reserved himself to just trying to bring the blond out of his shock, but it seemed that Kai wasn't the only one in a catatonic state. Hiromi was still crying, but now into her legs. Kenny stood up, it seemed as if he had grown taller in that past few years, and walked over to help Hitoshi bring Kai to Takao's room.

When they go there Gramps was already there, he seemed very reserved, but you could see the tear tracks on his face. Kenny would have liked to say that Takao looked like he was getting better, but couldn't because all of the machines made the 16-year-old look even smaller than he was. Every one had come because the next day was Takao's birthday, the boy's 17th in-fact. All of the blunett's friends had come but Kenny, Rei, Max, and Hitoshi had wanted to see the birthday boy earlier, and they had, but in a way that would scar them forever. If Takao survived this they would all most likely be paranoid about the blunett whenever he left the house or their sight.

To Hitoshi the sight of his brother all plugged up to different machines, IV's poked into the boy everywhere scared him and the tubes in his nose and mouth that fed the teen oxygen. Takao had always been an independent person, never really leaning on anyone, too much. Now the teen's life was dependent on all of the IVs and machines around him, because without them the boy would surely die. Hitoshi collapsed in a chair near Gramps, leaving Kenny to guide Kai over to the chair on the other side of the bed. All they did was sit there for a while and then Kenny, Hitoshi, and Gramps left, figuring if Kai was gonna talk at all it he might want to do it in private.

Once gone Kai did manage to snap out of his state for a bit, before the emotional pain overwhelmed him again.

"Ta... Ta you can't die... If you do I'll be alone." The dual haired teen whispered. "This was the stupid stuff I was talking about this morning. When you're mad or upset you don't pay attention to your surroundings. Call me paranoid but whenever your upset at night I walk you to school the next day." Tears had started again but to Kai it seemed they hadn't stopped.

"Ta I wanted to tell you I loved you but never could... I couldn't lose you, I can't lose you." He corrected himself. "You're all I have. I'm at home with you... Don't die" He let out a quiet harsh sob before slipping back into his catatonic state. He had tried to be as quiet as possible, but Rei, who was holding Max, had heard all of it while he waited out side.

Once Kai had fallen asleep Rei went into the room and set Max down into Gramps chair. Rei chuckled slightly at a dark piece of humor. The four of them were for once quiet, no scathing remarks, no laughing, no grumbling, no need for advice, no yelling, not even crying was heard, and what did it take? Takao being on the brink of death.

"You know we came here to celebrate 17 years of you being **alive** not to go to your funeral." Rei said quietly to the bedridden boy. "I don't think Kai could take anymore death in his life. He may not say it but he most likely loved his parents and they're dead. If you died I think he'd likely go insane, commit suicide, or be catatonic the rest of his life.

"Please get better Takao, if not for you or the rest of us, then for Kai. He needs you, you heard him, he loves you." It was then that Rei noticed something about Takao's hair. It wasn't something exactly obvious but it was still there, part of Takao's, now almost waist length, midnight blue hair had been shaved to put some stitches there. Rei's eyes widened and grabbed his own bound hair, glad it wasn't his hair, but still scared for the person who had messed with Takao's hair.

"Half of us are out, let's just hope it's not down and out." Came a voice from the door. It was Hiromi. Kenny, who was next to her, nodded. Then Tala came in.

"Kai?" He asked. Rei, the only one really understanding the question, answered.

"Catatonic. He came out of it for a bit but fell right back into the state. Max has gone catatonic, as well." Rei said. The red head sighed, leaned against a wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"He won't last if Takao dies." He stated. "Too much death, and he saw it this time." He shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. "Heh. Happy times gone bad."

Hiromi gave a weak smile. "I guess so. This was going to be a great big surprise for him and everything. I think it's postponed."

"All we can do is hope and pray Takao by passes this critical stage." Kenny said. A nurse came in and they though it was time to go. "Don't worry ma'am we'll move out." Kenny said before she was able to speak. Rei moved to pick Max up and Kenny went to get Kai with some help from Tala.

"No it's not that it's just we heard that there were some in your party in catatonic state, is that right?" She asked with her clip board.

"It's true ma'am. Nothing has awoken them, but Kai did wake up for a second." Rei answered.

"Were they witnesses to the hit and run?" Everyone in the room nodded. "We'd like to do a medical examination, if that's all right? Could you bring the two and follow me, please?" The sets of people left and Hiromi sat next to Ta.

"You know, I was going to sit with you two today originally but Kai asked me not to. Kai wasn't mad at you today and I don't think he meant what he said at all. You've probably heard this a lot today, but I'll say it anyway, he loves you. I don't think I've ever seen Kai cry... Hell I don't think **Tala's** seen that block of ice cry and he's been bawling ever since you stopped breathing there for a second. Please, Ta, pull through." A few minutes later Hiromi left, after placing a quick kiss on the teen's forehead

A few weeks later they were all gathered at the Kinomiya dojo. Everyone that had come just a few weeks prior for a celebration of life was collected in an even larger number for the funeral of Kinomiya Takao. There was a blond crying on the shoulder of a cat-like raven haired teen. An un-blinking dual-haired teen sat in a chair staring at the blunett's urn. Two other blunetts and a greyed old man were crying but it was the oldest that cried the most. A male brunet sat typing the happenings while another brunet sat next to him bawling her eyes out. A younger red-head was screaming at the picture and urn, saying the deceased teen wasn't allowed to be dead, and that he was killing everyone he knew. Silently everyone there agreed and cried harder.

Looking back to the unresponsive dual haired teen you could see the tears build up in crimson orbs, before flowing over and spilling down pale white cheeks. There was nothing left in this teen, everything in his world had shattered when the other teen died. The Russian blader was dead and everyone mourned for his death too. Because while he was still breathing nothing held him together, he was broken at the seems. Two beloved people had died a few weeks back and their loved ones would never get them back.

No... That wasn't right. That was just the nightmare the witnesses of the accident had, had every night since.

What had happened was the next day the hospital had called the dojo saying that Max and Kai were perfectly healthy but since Kai had yet to awaken from his comatose he was to be kept there to be properly taken care of. Max had woken up, cried a little more and fallen asleep, so he'd stayed over night. They had also called to say that Takao had pulled out of critical and would be moved into a regular ward.

The hospital was happy to say that Takao had no brain damage, but he had to have stitches where the car's fin had hit his head. The, happy to be, 17 year-old had a few cracked ribs, one broken rib, a dislocated shoulder and hip, a broken leg (femur to be exact), and a sprained wrist. It seems head wounds bleed a lot. One thing Takao wasn't very happy about was his hair, because of the missing chunk, when he got out he was going to have to get a hair cut.

About two weeks later Takao was allowed to go visit Kai, who, from the shock, had yet to awaken from his catatonic state. Nothing happened the first time but the second time sleeping beauty had awoken. After that it was Kai who visited Takao and did everything for him. Kai knew it had been him who had almost killed the ball of blue sunshine an was doing everything he could to make up for it.

It was now exactly a month from the accident and Takao was home, with his hair cut and wheelchair. Kai still hadn't stopped being a worrywart, in his own way, but he had calmed down a bit when it finally sunk in that Takao wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Takao had his birthday and survival celebration.

After everyone had either gone back to their hotel or room Kai and Takao were left alone. They watched the sunset and Takao was smiling a soft smile.

"Kai?" Taka questioned

"Yeah, Kinomiya?" Kai intoned, looking toward the younger. Takao beamed at him.

"I love you, too." Ta said his smile truly loving. Kai had a shocked look on his face, and Takao looked back at the sky. "I don't know why but I heard everyone that night, even you, and every one said the same thing. 'You loved me and needed me to go on' kinda cliche but Tala said it in his own way, too.

"I just wanted you to know that. I love you, too." Takao repeated. He leaned his peach fuzz head on to Kai's shoulder. Kai kissed the other's temple.

"I love you more than you know."

That day that everything started was blue skies and sunny and so was today.

* * *

DIF: For Takao being alive thank all the people on youtube that made us cry with Toboe dieing.

Wonton: We were going to make him die... actually we originally planned to leave it with just the first chap.

DIF: be glad we didn't kill Takao, but we're sure we messed up with Kai...

Randa: Oh well.

DFF: Tell us what you think.


End file.
